


Sharing/Mine

by teacup_of_doom



Series: Scenes from an Alternate Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Anakin's not letting this go, F/M, Female Obi-Wan, Gen, Healer's Wing, Padawans, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan dislike the Healer's Wing, Remembering Past Lives, Reunions, What-If, Youngling Anakin, fem!obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_of_doom/pseuds/teacup_of_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Meets Padawan's Padawan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing/Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happens directly after New Meetings
> 
> laughing_phoenix has suggested that Qui-Gon is slightly drugged up for this. I wholeheartedly agree.

\------ 

Qui-gon Jinn was thoroughly sick of the Healer’s Ward. Yes, he’d eaten something he shouldn’t have. It had had unfortunate, rather puffy consequences; but now he was bored out of his mind. His padawan, his normally dutiful, bright gem of a student - had left him to the clutches of the Healers and whatever horrors were available to watch on the Holonet at this time of the day.

Where his auburn-haired apprentice had vanished, he’d never know. Then again, after five days of doing homework at his bedside, she’d seemed to be itching to do just about anything else.

He’d been toying with the idea of meditating for what seemed to be the hundredth time that week, or pestering someone to go to the Archives and get him something - anything - even those hideous romance novels Tahl read, to read when his training bond with Obi-Wan flared abruptly.

There was a shock - startling enough that it felt as if he’d stuck his finger in a socket - and then a confusing jumble of emotions ranging from amazement to guilt, joy, and an appalling level of grief, finally settling on an accepting tenderness. Qui-Gon nearly fell out of the bed sideways, and did drop the holo remote.

 _Obi-Wan?_ He called through the bond, trying to ascertain if she was well, and what was going on. Some part of him, even here in the safety of the Temple, feared that he’d lose her as he’d almost done on Bandomeer.

Obi-Wan’s reply was still full of bewilderment, but also of the wry humor he’d come to enjoy from his Padawan. _I’m fine, Master. Just...surprised by something._

_Such as, Padawan?_

There was another strange, less identifiable, range of emotions from Obi-Wan. _You’ll see in a few minutes Master, I’ve been told to come down to the Healer’s Ward._

For a moment Qui-Gon was alarmed. _Are you injured?_ He loved Obi-Wan dearly, but she had a bad habit of downplaying any injuries she received, originally because she’d wanted to prove to him that she could be a good Padawan, and then because she had discovered a hatred of the Healer’s Wing. It had gotten them both in trouble twice to date.

That prompted a mental laugh. _No Master! I'm fine! Don’t you_ dare _use this as an excuse to get out of bed and try to escape._ Qui-Gon grumbled a little at that, as he’d begun to pull his covers off. It was exactly what he’d planned to do. _I - well, you’ll see._

Qui-Gon spent an agonizing span of ten minutes trying to get Obi-Wan to tell him what the matter was, only stopping when she was right outside his door. When she entered, Qui-Gon identified onto the problem immediately - namely that Obi-Wan was almost tenderly cradling a three-year old human youngling, who’d apparently latched onto her with a death grip around her neck, and was gazing up at her adoringly.

“And you say I bring home strays.” Qui-Gon remarked, amused.

Obi-Wan huffed at him, rearranging the boy in her arms so that she was more comfortable. “Anakin Skywalker, meet my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Master, meet - well, apparently, my future Padawan.”

Qui-Gon’s eyebrows rose. “Is that so?” He asked mildly, and reached out with the Force to examine them both. His eyebrows rose further. The boy’s Force presence was astoundingly bright, just as much as the extremely strong Force bond between them. Curiously, the bond felt as if it had been in place for years, not half an hour.

The exploration caught the boy’s attention, and the boy - Anakin - looked over at Qui-Gon. At the sight of the striking blue eyes in the boy’s golden-tanned face, something stilled in Qui-Gon, and the Force whispered to him, something elusive that he could not place. Even stranger, Anakin was considering him with the attention, it seemed, of someone far older. There were shadows in his eyes that he normally associated with Obi-Wan, and he had thought that hers was due to her ever growing capacity for foreknowledge.

The moment broke when Anakin snuggled further into Obi-Wan’s arms, and declared loudly to Qui-Gon, tugging on Obi-Wan’s shirt to indicate his Padawan. “Mine.”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan spluttered, ears going red with embarrassment. “He’s my Master!”

The boy wrinkled his nose. “Do I have’ta share?”

Qui-Gon burst out laughing. Oh, he was going to _enjoy_ having this boy as grand-padawan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is totally Anakin with Obi-Wan
> 
> http://thebestoftumbling.com/post/126702735691/cub-loves-his-caretaker


End file.
